


When John Gets Dramatic

by MsFaust



Series: Different Worlds, Different Crowns [24]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Freddie gets annoyed, John is so extra, M/M, based on a comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: In which John is the King of Extra, and Jim doesn’t know what to think.





	When John Gets Dramatic

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this: http://dogtit.tumblr.com/post/154875601013/emily-oh-my-god-i-love-this-dramatic-fucker-lena

"Can anybody find meeeeeeee...somebody to love?”  
  
As John fell to his knees and wept, clutching the balcony railing for support, Jim turned back to his boyfriend.  
  
“Freddie, John’s still on our balcony.”  
  
Outside, John took a deep breath before starting to sing.  
  
“How do you think I’m gonna get along  
Without you when you’re gone?”  
  
“Now he’s crying. And singing. I think you might have competition for ‘Most Dramatic member of Queen.”  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Jim dear,” Freddie said, continuing to search for something good to listen to on the radio. “I’m far too fabulous.”  
  
Turning back, Jim stared at the scene John was making outside.  
  
“Freddie, I can’t watch this any more. He just threw a whole bouquet of flowers over the edge. And he’s got a boombox. I think he’s about to put something on, though I can’t tell what—“  
  
“Oh, for God’s sake!” Freddie threw his hands up in defeat. “Fine. Let him in. I’ll put on some tea.”  
  
Outside, John made a sound of delight.


End file.
